The invention generally relates to a machine for making wooden, raised-panel doors such as cabinetry and the like and, more particularly, to a power machine that has multiple stations which allow multiple wood-working operations useful in an efficient process for making of wooden, raised-panel doors. An inventive aspect of the above-referenced machine is that it streamlines the process of making raised-panel doors in order to maximize efficiency.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of preferred embodiments and examples.